yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Miren Hibiyoru
Miren Hibiyoru is one of the main characters in Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII. She is the b-shot of Blitz Dragonic, a scarlet/red dragon. She is one of the B-Emperors, known as the "Severity Empress". Along with Rinne, they work together to foil the plan of "Massacre Emperor". Official Bio A petite girl who is born with American-Japanese blood. Her father is a violinist and her mother is a vocalist. 5 years ago, her parents were traveling the world but were died after a terrorist attack. She was saved from a slave auctions by United State. After that, her whereabouts were unknown. Despite her petite appearance, She has an aggressive and straightforward attitude towards her opponents. She hates singing. However, she is just not very honest about her personal feelings because her tragic past. Etymology :Miren (未恋) : Mi-''' (未) can means un-;  not yet;  hitherto;  still;  even now;  sign of the ram;  1-3PM;  eighth sign of Chinese zodiac. The '''-Ren (恋) means love. Literally means Unrequited love. :Hibiyoru '(緋火夜) : Literally means Night of Scarlet Flames :'Shirley : From a surname which was originally derived from a place name meaning "bright clearing" in Old English. This is the name of the main character in Charlotte Brontë's semi-autobiographical novel 'Shirley' (1849). The child actress Shirley Temple (1928-2014) helped to popularize this name. Appearance Miren is a petite girl with snowy white hair with purple strands and her hair reaches to her back. She styled her hair into twin-tails which is three large yet curly strands at each side and has a curled antenna strand hair (known as "アホ毛" Ahoge in Japan). She styled her hair with pink scrunchies. She wore a scarlet dress with black accents and white sleeves. Her dress has a V-shape skirt which revealed her white shorts. She also wears a pair of scarlet detached sleeves with black accents, black leggings with scarlet frills and a pair of scarlet colored high heels. When she was young, she used ribbons to tied her hair. She wore a frilly pink dress and shoes. Personality Millay is a short-tempered and aggressive girl. Despite her temper, she also can be a calm girl and take great action when facing serious situation. She is a tsudere, if must say. She rather chose to hide her real emotions under her tough face. History Background Biography Media * Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII ** Appeared in : CFVII 01 (Cameo), CFVII 02 (Cameo), CFVII 13, CFVII 15 - TBA ** Mentioned in : TBA B-Daman is the "Emperor Dragon of Scarlet Flames" (緋色炎の帝竜) in the Nine Dragons of Nature. It is a control-type b-daman. Its version-up part is Perdition Shield '''(煉獄・シールド) which is similar to Assault Dragren. It has three modes that further support its rapid-fire rate, control rate and power rate. Power mode is '''Flare, rapid-fire mode is Inferno and control mode is Blaze. Dragonic is quiet b-daman who rarely talks but very loyal to Miren. He doesn't see things as not so important as he thought even though it is very important, but he surprising to be very educative on health and cooking. Dragonic knew Miren's tragic past, he knows Miren is very sensitive so he will always confronts her. Its voice actor is Takuya Satou. Special Moves : *'MEGA DETH QUARTET'Originated from attack of Chris Yukine (メガデスクァルテット) : Seen used when version-up in Inferno Mode; more power, low accuracy than the other moves, rapid-fire rate is 6. **'MEGA DETH PARTY' (メガデスパーティ) : A weaker version of the shoot with or without the Version-up parts. *'HORNET PISTOLS' (ホーネットピストルズ) : A control-type special move. Seen used when version-up in Flare Mode; higher accuracy less power than "ARTEMIS SPIRAL"; rapid-fire rate is 3. It showns that it can turns the marble's direction. *'ARTHEMIS SPIRAL' (アルテミススパイラル) : A power-type special move. Used when version-up in Blaze Mode. In all moves, it has the highest power while rapid-fire rate decreased to only 1. Can be used after obtaining Blaze Break. *'TRINITY RESONANCE'Originated from a combination attack of Hibiki, Tsubasa and Chris in Symphogear AXZ (トリニティー・レゾナンス) : A Combination special of Soulsaver and Dragonic. Dragonic is seen using Perdition Shield while executing this move. In the Cross Fight World Camp, Dragonic involved into . He can still used his version-up parts, Perdition Shield. Special Moves : *'MEGA DETH SYMPHONY' (メガデスシンフォニー) : Evolved special move of "MEGA DETH QUARTET". Used when version-up in Inferno Mode. Rapid-fire rate is 16. **'MEGA DETH FUGA' (メガデスフガ) : normal move. **'MEGA DETH INFINITY' (メガデスインフィニティー) : Powerful (ultimate) version of "MEGA DETH SYMPHONY". *'ARTHEMIS EIDOLON'Originated from attack of Chris Yukine" (アルテミスエイドローン) : Evolved special move of "ARTHEMIS SPIRAL", has more power and accuracy. *'HORNET SNIPERS' (ホーネットスナイパーズ) : Evolved special move of "HORNET PISTOLS", has more power and accuracy. *'Ascension Dragon DUO SHOUT'Originated from a combination attack of Hibiki Tachibana and Kirika Akatsuki in Symphogear AXZ 「昇天竜デュオシャウト」(Shōten Ryū Dyuo Shauto) : A combination special move of Dracyan and Dragonic. Relationships Quotes *'"Bang!"'／「バーン!」　—　One of Miren's catchphrase *'"Now it's your repentance time!"'／「さぁ、てめーらの懺悔タイムだ!」　— 　One of Miren's catchphrase *'"Good kids should’ve gone to sleep!"'／「イイ子はネンネしていなッ!!」　— 　One of Miren's catchphrase *'"A Missile Party like the shooting stars! Dragonic!"'／「流星のようミサイルParty!Originated from the lyrics of Makyū Ichaival, a character song of Chris Yukine　ドラゴニック!」　—　Miren is firing Dragonic's special move, "ARTHEMIS SPIRAL" and "HORNET PISTOLS". *'"A Savage Rain falls down like a volcano! Dragonic!"'／「火山のよう殺伐Rain!　ドラゴニック!」　—　Miren is firing Dragonic's special move, "MEGA DETH QUARTET". *'"Kneel down to the devil of Hell! Dragonic!"' (Come kneel down to the devil in the bottom of Hell!)／「閻魔様に 土下座して来い!Originated from the lyrics of Bye Bye Lullaby, a character song of Chris Yukine　ドラゴニック!」　—　Miren is firing Dragonic's special move, "ARTHEMIS EIDOLON" and "HORNET SNIPERS". *'"Take this, full loaded! Dragonic!"'／「全部乗せを喰らいやがれ! Originated from the name of Take this! "All loaded", a character song of Chris Yukine　ドラゴニック!」　—　Miren is firing Dragonic's special move, "MEGA DETH SYMPHONY" and "MEGA DETH INFINITY" *'" , , Bundles them all in one!ー"'／「 、 、一つに束ね! Originated from lyrics of RADIANT FORCE, a character song of Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari and Chris Yukineー」　—　Miren's executing combination move "TRINITY RESONANCE" with Rinne before calling Rinne calls Soulsaver name while Miren calls Dragonic's name. *'" Take this! ー"'／「 　 　喰らえ!ー」　—　Miren's executing combination move "Ascension Dragon DUO SHOUT" with Riki before calling Riki calls Dracyan's name while Miren calls Dragonic's name. Trivia * Miren's character design was inspired by Chris Yukine from Senki Zesshou Symphogear. * Miren may have a crush on Riki. * The quotes when Miren is firing Dragonic's special moves are all originated from Chris Yukine's songs in the symphogear series. *Dragonic's special moves and the mode names of its version-up parts are appear to be homages to rock bands, specifically Megadeth, Arthemis and Queen. *Her strange way of speaking comes from her time spent overseas, and being home-schooled by her parents. It can be inferred from this that she never went to public school. * Her birthday is on 28th November and Zodiac Sign is Sagittarius. * Miren's blood type is AB. References Names Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Crystal Dimension